The platform for radiological examination of the foot and ankle generally relates to medical furniture and more specifically to a platform that positions a radiological plate below or adjacent to a foot.
In medical offices and x-ray rooms across the country, numerous radiological examinations, hereinafter x-rays, are taken of patients and their conditions. Conditions include wounds and injuries to the foot. To determine the extent of a wound or injury, or the progress of healing, x-rays are taken of a foot. X-ray equipment can be positioned at various angles to shoot a beam through the subject part of the body and into a plate. The plate is then developed and the resulting x-ray film is provided to a doctor for evaluation. X-rays can be taken of a patient's foot and ankle as the patient sits and the equipment is positioned near the foot. However, such x-ray films show a foot or ankle without bearing a load, or weight. Those x-ray films show the bony structure in the absence of stress thus limiting the appearance of cracks in the bony structure.
As feet and ankles move and support a person's weight throughout the day and during exertion, x-rays of feet and ankles when under stress provide a more accurate view of the condition of the feet and ankles. Feet and ankles x-rayed while under stress may reveal cracks in the bony structure closed when the feet and ankles are not stressed. Operators of x-ray equipment and doctors have sought devices to assist in x-raying feet and ankles while supporting weight.